Regrets
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: The trial of Eliana Summers- a demigod who fought on Gaia's side in the war.


**Hello! I thought of this oneshot the other day- just thought I'd post it. Please review!**

I looked around Olympus. Everything was so tall and beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off. Too bad I was sent here to be killed.

Stupid Gaia and her stupid promises.

Stupid me, for falling for her lies and false promises. I really was just a dumb little child of the sun god, wasn't I?

"Eliana Summers." said Zeus. I was about to tell him that I prefered Ellie- Eliana was a mouthful- but then I remembered who it was I was speaking too.

One doesn't correct the king of the gods, even if he says that oreos taste better without milk. Or if he says your name wrong.

"You are here at this trial because of your faults in siding with Gaia in the Second Giant War." he continued in that thundering voice of his.

I nodded meekly, staring at my shoe. My golden hair fell into my silver eyes, the ones that were said to mirror Artemis's.

I liked my hair better that way. At least then I didn't have to look at the two disappointed people in the room that I knew were staring right at me.

My father, Apollo, and his twin sister, Artemis. The twin archers.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeus asked.

"Um…" I said, racking my mind for something, _anything_ , to say. "I'm sorry?" I said meekly.

"And does sorry fix the problem?" he laughed harshly.

I straightened up to my full height, pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"No," I said, my voice stronger this time, more clear. "But what else is there to say in a court where the punishment for you has already been decided? When you don't have a chance?"

"She does have a point." Athena declared. "This trial isn't exactly what I would consider to be fair."

"Quiet, daughter." thundered Zeus. "Why did you help Gaia, child?"

I shifted nervously, looking around the faces in the room. Artemis was watching me carefully. I could imagine what she was thinking: _Another good maiden lost_. Athena stared at me quizzically, probably calculating my next move.

Apollo. There he was, sitting in his golden throne, refusing to look at me, his own daughter. I didn't blame him. Who would want to look at their daughter when they had turned against you and shamed your entire family? I certainly wouldn't.

Apollo wasn't much of a father, though. In my entire life (and I am fourteen years old as of tomorrow), I had seen him twice. He hadn't once remembered my birthday, and I think that I had a conversation with him about once, maybe?

I swallowed, allowing my dry throat to receive a bit of moisture.

"She promised me more than Olympians ever will."

"But she lied." noted Athena."

"She promised me money and fame, but I didn't want. But most of all," I continued. "She promised me the one thing I really wanted. She promised me a family."

The blast hits Apollo hard, and in defiance, he turns his head even farther away from me. For I am a lowly mortal, in a room full of gods, but most of all, I am a disappointment.

"And you never had a family before?" questioned the king of the gods. "What about your father, Apollo? Or your mother? Or your many siblings at camp?"

Apollo turns red in anger from being called my _father_.

"My mother is dead." I answer. "She died when I was three, from skin cancer. Because she had spent too much time in the sun."

If Apollo understands what I am saying, he pretends not to notice. Artemis glares at her brother, muttering something to him, that my mortal ears can't catch. Apollo nods in agreement.

"And my father." I continue, the words so thick with hate I can barely wrap my tongue around them. "My father never visited me. Ever. I only saw him twice before, and I talked to him once."

Then again, I remind myself. Most of the others gods, including Zeus, can't be bothered with visiting their children.

"Do you have anything more to say, child of Apollo?" questions Zeus. I shake my head.

"Very well then. Your punishment, in return for turning on us-"

"Wait!" interrupts Apollo.

Zeus raises an eyebrow in the direction of Apollo.

"Can I at least talk to her before you kill her?" asks Apollo. "I mean, she is my daughter."

"You missed your chance." said Zeus.

Artemis looks in his direction, her silver eyes pleading with him. I know he can't resist Artemis asking him, as she is Daddy's Favorite. Along with Athena, I suppose.

Zeus's eyes soften a little. "Well-" he said. "I suppose so. Apollo, make it quick."

He steps off of his throne, becoming the size of a mortal, and runs over to me.

"Eliana." he says, pressing something into my hand. "Here, take this, will you?"

"What is it?" I question.

"The physician's cure." he whispers into my ear. "It can bring the dead back to life."

"But how am I supposed to take it if I'm dead?" I question. Apollo shakes his head.

"Leave that part to me." he turns, and starts to walk back to his throne before saying: "I'm sorry I never got to know you, kid."

Zeus pulls out his Master Bolt. I close my eyes, waiting for death to come.

A moment later, I feel lightning crackling over my skin. Before I know it, I am on the ground, unconscious. At least I had the sense to not cry.

I see my body from wherever I am. Floating, floating into the air. Leaving the world behind.

A little while later, someone pours something down my throat. It first, I only feel hurting, but gradually, the pain subsides.

I blink open my eyes, to find Apollo standing over me. I can see that the rest of the throne room is empty.

"Why did you save me?" I question, my voice weak.

Apollo shrugs. "We all make mistakes. You just have to figure out what's worth fighting for, kid."

He turns and walks away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


End file.
